


Chris的秘密

by XRDXH



Series: We all love (fucking) Chris❤ [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRDXH/pseuds/XRDXH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>剧组slut设定，剧组所有人任意排列组合，ALL/Chris！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris的秘密

Chris•Pine有个秘密，有秘密的男人总是更加招人喜爱——不仅仅因为他有一双婴儿蓝的眼睛和一个完美的屁股，更因为他身上有着他祖母Anne Gywnne的魅魔血统。这就是他为何总是轻而易举地勾搭到身边所有人的原因。Chris非常非常喜欢性爱，他享受性爱带给他的一切，这让他非常放松而且舒适，虽然魅魔血统到了Chris这一代已经非常稀薄，他并不能以人类的精气为食，但人类的欲望总是能让他精神焕发朝气蓬勃。Chris想这跟他喜爱美食是大概一个道理，他总是要随时随地地吃东西才能让自己感觉良好。随时随地sex？噢，完全没问题，这简直就是太棒了好吗？

今天经纪人安排Chris去startrek剧组参加Captain Kirk的试镜，因为昨晚的party，Chris一路上还晕乎乎的，根本没听清经纪人在说会跟他一起演对手戏的剧组男演员到底是谁。但当他推开门看见Zachary•Quinto坐在里面的时候，他不由得脸上笑开了花。太棒了，是Zach！健身房里的那个每次都能把他干得很爽Zach！

Zachary靠在椅背上正在阅读自己的那本台词，他是剧组已经定好的New Spock人选，但是对于New Kirk的人选，剧组还没找到合适的。Zach之前已经与好几十个来试镜Kirk的男人对过台词了，但是总是缺乏化学反应，找不到那种一拍即合的感觉。所以当Zach看到Chris带着一脸暧昧笑容出现在试镜室里的时候，他着实小小地吃了一惊。噢，健身房里那个Chris，那个每次都让他欲火焚身不能自已的Chris！该死，这个蓝眼睛的男人还故意舔了舔他原本就粉嫩湿润的嘴唇，见鬼！

“Zach，Hi，我说好久没见到你了，原来你进了startrek剧组！所以你是Spock？真是太棒了。”Chris笑着一屁股坐在了Zach旁边的位置，并且热情地拍了拍Zach的肩膀。

Zach抬头上下打量了一番Chris，这男人的眼睛真的太美了，每次看到都有一种会让自己溺死在里面的感觉。Zach开口说道：“是的，我的角色已经确定了。你来试镜Kirk？JJ的助理刚刚说了，JJ临时与派拉蒙高层有个会议，估计我们得等会儿了。”

“噢，太棒了，不如我们现在就开始找找感觉？”Chris微笑着说道。 Zach轻轻点了一下头，翻开了他手上的台词本。

一切都很顺利，Chris一边读台词一边偷偷瞄着身边那个棕色眼睛男人。Zach以前和自己在健身房认识之后干过几次，他们身体相当合得来，但Chris没料到他们工作上也如此有默契。Zach念Spock台词的样子简直帅呆了，哦，不，他现在好想做爱，想得要命。Chris又反复舔了舔自己因为性欲而觉得干燥的嘴唇，唔，好久没跟Zach做过了，真有点怀念被他用力操的感觉。

不就是对个台词吗？可是Zach的身体却越来越燥热。Chris一直用他那双Bombay Sapphire般的蓝眼睛盯着他，还时不时地舔嘴唇。太犯规了，好想就这样操他，把他操出水来。就在Zach精神恍惚的时候， Chris突然俯过身贴在Zach耳边轻轻地说：“我们来做爱吧，Spock。” 

Zach诧异地看了Chris一眼，旋即重重地把台词本扔在桌上，“你疯了吗！？Chris！JJ可能随时会进来！”

“可他的助理说过了他正在和派拉蒙高层开会的，我们就地来一发嘛！不要前戏？直接干进来？我觉得我后面都因为你的Spock而湿透了……嗯？我是干净的，可以不戴套哦。”Chris拿出自己精心设计过的狗狗眼，他知道没有人能拒绝这样的自己。

Zach站起身来，用左手扶着Chris的头让他仰望自己。当他Zach高临下地这么看着Chris的蔚蓝色双眼，他不由得在心底挫败地叹了一口气，他果然没办法拒绝这个男人，“我也才做了体检，没有任何问题。”

听见Zach这么一说，Chris开心地转过头开始轻轻舔弄着Zach的手心，并且双手直接伸向了Zach的皮带，三两下就把Zach禁锢已久的阴茎解放出来了，那完美的形状让他口舌生津。Chris咽了口唾沫，抬头对Zach一笑，紧接着一口气把Zach粗长的阴茎含到了根部。

Zach看着Chris的两颊因为自己的阴茎而漂亮地鼓起来，肉粉色的嘴唇柔软地吮吸着自己的阴茎。欲望逐渐在下腹堆积，Zach再也忍不住将自己的胯部向金发男人潮湿火热的口腔里大力挺送。操他妈的金发小甜心，这男人明明就是个succubus！

Chris不断地上下摆动头部，卖力地为Zach服务，他自己也感觉棒极了。尤其是当鼻尖埋入Zach茂盛的耻毛时候，Zach浓厚的雄性气息简直让Chris迷醉。唔，想要更多、更多。一切都是那么的完美、舒适，他爱死了给Zach口交的感觉，他甚至觉得自己就这样就能射在裤裆里。噢，不，坏男孩，现在还不行，Zach都还没操进来呢。Chris强压下自己的欲望，啵的一声将Zach粗长笔直的阴茎从嘴里抽出来而且顺势还亲吻了一下紫红色的头部。“Zach？现在？直接操我？”

Zach凝视了Chris几秒钟，平日温和的棕色大眼一下变得黝黯，赤裸裸的欲望在他眼里燃烧着。他沉下声对Chris命令道：“脱掉裤子，转过身，趴下。”

Chris禁不住裂开嘴笑了起来，天知道他是有多喜欢Zach命令他的样子。他迅速地转过身脱下自己的裤子，还来不及趴下，他就被Zach用自己的体重狠狠地撞趴在桌子上，然后Zach的阴茎就像烧红地铁棍一样捅了进来。Chris张大着嘴巴，发不出任何声音。没有经过任何扩张的后穴推拒着外物的入侵，但Chris努力屏住呼吸，尽可能地放松自己接纳，而Zach也静止保持不动，等待Chris适应自己。Chris无比庆幸自己的魅魔体质，虽然没有前戏是有点难受啦，但是不至于让自己受伤，等他渐渐适应了他的后穴开始不由自主地吮吸着体内的巨物，真他妈爽爆了。  
操你妈的，如果说这世界上还有比Chris的嘴更让人爽的地方，那一定就是Chris的屁股。湿热柔软的肠壁紧紧裹住Zach的阴茎，穴口就像一张永不饱足的小嘴一样贪婪地吮吸着自己。Zach一开始还小幅度地抽插，随着Chris越来越放松，并且开始发出低沉愉悦地呻吟，Zach开始大开大合地操干Chris。自己阴囊拍打在Chris屁股上的啪啪声，穴口被抽插的淫靡水声和Chris欲死欲仙的叫喊声让Zach无暇再思考任何东西，一心只想操死自己身下这个小东西。

虽然看不见Chris的脸和眼睛有点可惜，但是没有比后背位更爽的姿势了。自己可以一边操Chris，一边揉捏着Chris丰满的臀部。看着Chris的脖子变成诱人地红色，Zach狠狠地一口咬上Chris的后颈。Chris低低地惊呼一声，然后身体彻底软了下来。他被Zach操出了水，整个腰部都使不上力气，任由Zach不停地撞击他、贯穿他，凶猛的力度甚至让桌子都移了位。

 

 

——————————————我是淫荡的分割线——————————————

 

 

JJ一直很怀疑Pine能胜任Kirk这个角色。当时他们还没定下Spock的人选，Pine第一次过来试镜，他注意到了这个略微有些拘谨的孩子。那时候的Pine脸上还带着不属于好莱坞的略微羞涩的笑容，金棕色的头发和婴儿蓝的双眼，十足十的美国金发小甜心，适合在迪士尼公主电影当白马王子。但是Captain Kirk？那个曾经靠荷尔蒙征服全宇宙的星舰舰长？Pine还是差了一点什么。但是这次公关公司和Pine的老爸托了关系，再次把他送过来试镜，JJ也不得不卖个人情，略微应付一下。所以他为了会议把试镜时间推迟了，但他并没有觉得抱歉。

当JJ推开门的时候，见多识广如他，也不由得惊呆了。他知道有些演员为了试镜成功会做出一些出人意料的行为。但是跟自己未来的搭档在试镜的时候做爱？这到底是他第一次见到。Quinto根本就没有注意到他进来了，他所有注意力都放在狠狠地操Pine这件事上。Quinto完全剥开了他平时温和绅士的假象，浑身上下都散发出JJ一直想激发出的那种隐忍克制却又狂野粗暴的性格。而Pine，简直就想换了一个人，那种再也没有那种青涩的感觉，整个人就如同Kirk的化身，看上去是那么的浪荡、毫无顾忌、随心所欲却又充满魅力。虽然被操的是Pine，但是JJ明显可以感觉整个能量场是被他主导的。

Chris先被Zach操射了出来，白浊的精液溅得到处都是，甚至有些都沾到了他的下巴上。高潮到快感让Chris的后穴不断收缩，把Zach的阴茎绞得更紧。没过多久，Zach也在呻吟着射在了Chris的身体里面。这时候Chris终于注意到了JJ的到来，他抬起头对JJ露出一个诱惑力十足地笑容，“Hi，JJ，等你好久了。Come on with us?” 

“很棒的表演，Chris。”JJ意味深长地笑了。

Chris微微睁大碧蓝的眼睛，然后笑出声来。“这么说我可以拿到Captain Kirk这个角色了吗？”他用手臂撑起身体，冲着JJ无辜地笑，说的好像这就只是一场单纯的试镜表演。如果他屁股里不是还插着另一根男人的老二的话，配上那婴儿蓝的眼睛倒是十分的有说服力。  
“如果你让我满意的话。”JJ一边大笑出声一边拉下了自己的裤子拉链。

无需多言，Chris脸上那明亮耀眼的笑容和Zach眼里暧昧不明的占有欲，说明了一切。JJ相信自己不仅找到最匹配的一对Kirk和Spock，而且他找到的是一对全世界都会为之疯狂的Kirk和Spock。


End file.
